


Dinner at Angelo's

by bluebellofbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet





	Dinner at Angelo's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StillTheAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTheAddict/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tea with Irene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833596) by [StillTheAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTheAddict/pseuds/StillTheAddict). 




End file.
